Nigel Uno
' Nigel Montgomery Uno', a.k.a. Numbuh 1, is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, Nigel Uno stared as the main protagonist in his first big hit, Operation: GALACSIA. He went on a great galactic adventure and met several friends while in the GKND as he located the Seven Star Pieces of the legendary Star Rod. During his travels, he's been regretting his decision to come to GKND, and has desired to return. Eventually, Nigel learned that his Supreme Leader, Dimentia has been filling the Fountain of Dreams with negative energy using the sadness of his own, and the other operatives', friends, in order to gain the dark powers of the Star Rod once it's revived. Dimentia succeeded at becoming all-powerful, but was vanquished in the end by Numbuh 1 when he became powered by the Galaxia Sword. Nigel's next major appearance was in Operation: ANCESTOR, where his great-grandfather, Malladus Uno, the Demon King, returns to the overworld to begin another Demon War. Nigel and his friends traveled to the many treehouses to help take them back from the Demon Army. When Malladus Uno was revived, Nigel and friends journeyed to the Spirit World to have the power of light imbued into Grim's scythe. Nigel then wielded the Scythe of Light and clashed with Malladus, with his father and uncle by his side. They destroyed Malladus and ended the Demon War. When the demons then declared Nigel Uno their new ruler, Nigel entrusted the throne to Grim. In Final Preparations, it's revealed that Nigel had a sister named Sally, who was slayed by Ganondorf when they were young. This resulted in Nigel gaining a fear of Ganon, but he was able to face his fear when he battled Ganon on Moonbase. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Nigel is married to Rachel McKenzie. Together, they have an older son named Chris, a second-oldest daughter named Aurora, and a youngest son named Cheren Uno. Major Battles *Nigel vs. Senior Citi-zombified Sector V. *Nigel vs. Chad Dickson. *Nigel vs. Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *Nigel and Ava vs. King Croacus IV. *Nigel, Ava, and Dib vs. Zim, GIR, Tak, and FIR. *GKND vs. Star Wolf. *Nigel, Rachel, and Zim vs. Red and Purple. *Nigel vs. Dimentia. *Galaxia Nigel and Darkrai II vs. Nega Dimentia. *Nigel, Monty, and Father vs. Malladus Uno. *Nigel and Eva vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Nigel vs. Jeong-Jeong. *Nigel, Eva, Angie, and Rachel vs. Groudon. *Nigel, Rachel, Jagar, Dimentia, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Sector V vs. Lucinda Talzin. *Nigel and Angie vs. Zuko and Toph. *Sector V and Team Spirit vs. Gruntilda and Rumpel Stiltskin. *Nigel and Zuko vs. Azula. *Nigel vs. Fire Spirit. Relationships Monty Uno Nigel is very close to his father, although he gets annoyed with him easily. When Monty was revealed to be Numbuh Zero, the two seem to have gotten closer. Sector V Nigel cares about his team dearly, and he loves to hang out with them. Numbuh 10 Eva Roberts is Nigel's long-lost cousin. She likes to gossip about him, like Rainbow Monkey underwear, much to his chagrin, but they still get along pretty well. Benedict Uno Father is Nigel's uncle, and one of his worst enemies. Lizzie Devine Lizzie is Nigel's controlling ex-girlfriend. The two broke up, but they still remained good friends. Rachel T. McKenzie Rachel is Nigel's Supreme Leader. The two are very close, and even have secret crushes on each other. In the future, they are married and with kids. Harvey McKenzie Harvey is probably Nigel's biggest rival in the KND. Harvey is disgusted with the fact that his sister likes Nigel. Nolan York Nigel and Nolan have respect for each other, but they were enemies for a time. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Dimentia was Nigel's Supreme Galactic Leader. Nigel never liked her much at all, especially when she turned out to be evil. After Dimentia's reform, the two got along better. Grandfather Grandfather is Nigel's grandfather, and a bigger enemy than Father. Malladus Uno Malladus is Nigel's great-grandfather, and the Demon King, making Nigel a Demon Prince. He doesn't like his great-grandfather at all, as Malladus tries to manipulate Nigel to his side. Cheren, Aurora, and Chris Uno Cheren, Aurora, and Chris are Nigel's kids, from youngest to oldest. He seems closer to Chris. Appearance Nigel Uno has pale skin and a football-shaped bald head. He wears sunglasses, a red shirt, khaki grey shorts, and brown boots, which have built-in rockets. Personality Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs." Category:Uno Family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Benders Category:Demigods Category:GKND Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Firebenders